landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk:Hurbanova
Does anybody got any inspiration for a flag or/and a seal? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :If you want I can make one. Just tell me what you want on it (and in which colors). 11:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's actually something I don't know... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you have an idea, let me know. 11:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll do. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 12:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I've been thinking a long time and I still don't know. :( --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Grey Lounge I would like to buy a place for a Grey Lounge. I was thinking of 15 Oceana Sidestreet. Is that possible? 12:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I think so. If all people who live in Hurbanova agree (only me) it's fine. You can take 15 Oceana Side-street. btw, isn't it New Z'ea'land? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yep! I'll correct it. Thanks! 14:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Popularity Wow, what a companies in Hurbanova! It goes well I see :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:55, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Seal / flag Still haven't got ideas? And what about Oceana seal or flag? I was thinking of a blue seal, very sober, with the name in the center, and perhaps a siren/mermaid in the center. What do you think? 18:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I think that would be good :) I'm not really such an artistic man. (as you already know, in ¿4? months time I can't find such a simple thing as a flag or a seal) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah well :) Can I make the sober blue design for the Oceana seal? In that case I'd take a tricolor flag, a blue tint, white and green or something like that. 18:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, ofcourse! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll try to do this tonight and publish it tomorrow. 18:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Good, but don't hurry because it otherwise becomes so, how do I say it, like I've made it :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:52, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: 19:10, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Monuments I was thinking (something I rarely do) Maybe we should make somekind of monumentenzorg, because there are so many monuments in Hurbanova (and ofcourse also in other parts of Lovia) Is it a dober (good) idea or a slay (bad) idea? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I already exists under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education: the National Monument Service, but Aesop didn't start it yet. Maybe you could become the chairman? 19:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a list of monuments? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the organization doesn't work yet, so it 'll be the chairman's task to make buildings monuments. A guideline can be: Category:Building or structure or Category:Monument. 19:13, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Then we should make a list soon, but that's something for another day. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Great. I suggest (if you're interested in doing this) you speak to Lars Washington (User talk:Aesopos), the Secretary, on this. You can ask him whether you can become Chairman of that institution. 19:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Size Hurbanova has beaten Noble City! (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Longpages) It's getting so large my browser has trouble loading it... (I can't scroll fetsoendelik anymore) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's great :) 07:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::You feel concurrention ;) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see you're a good writer and that's a good thing :) 07:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Je zoekt de concurrentie wel goed op anders: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Noble_City&action=history :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha :) Well, I'd like to have a good article as well :) 13:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's the spirit! (Jij bent ook echt 24 uur 7 dagen in 52 week hier :) Dat is nu eens een trouwe koning) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's how it should be, isn't it? 13:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, surely, but maybe you're a little bit verslaafd (=addicted ?), not bad meant but I guess so :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Of course I am :) 13:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::) I think I'm getting addicted too... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) If you want, you could ask Aesop about the National Monument Service, then we could start making certain buildings into Monuments. (Btw: are you keeping the designs I made for HU or are we voting on this first?) 14:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's possible, uhm... keep untill we vote? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay :) 14:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Euh, your section on the fire, did you write that before I wrote mine?? I just saw it and now I understand why you call me a steelerd. 15:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :No. You just wrote your section 10 mintues ago! Mine is two days old already :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Is it? Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You know, I didn't read the article. I'm sorry for this thing, it looks like I copied it. Do you want me to change the NC history? 15:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::No. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Could you add English translations to the quotes used in your history? 15:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll try. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Great. It's good to have you here in Lovely Lovia. 15:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oetgeveurdj --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Goegekeurdj 15:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Bekans: Goodgekeurdj of Perfèkgekaos :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Funny, it started as Oceana Dörpke :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:56, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Who's born large will become the largest :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Open space But it looks so opgepropt now... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It's the best. Pages with space above look unfinished. 14:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::But, it isn't finished as long as you keep editing Noble City ;) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol. It's not a competition between two articles, we all just want a complete article. In NC that means I want to describe everything, but I'm not interested (yet) in mayor lists, in Hurb it means you want to describe everything well, incuding mine history (which is interesting). We differ and that's how it should be. 14:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, it's very good we differ :) but it really is a competition :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Please read your statement above :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Have you read the yet? 17:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes :D But your interest shifts very fast :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Changing your mind ain't a shame. Not changing your mind is a sign of not thinking enough. 17:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Shall I change my mind :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) From Wikination, a Wikia wiki.